Serial and parallel communication interfaces are widely used to establish communication between devices such as a personal computer, mobile terminals, and headsets. Unlike older connection standards such as RS-232 or Parallel port, universal serial bus (USB) ports and cables supply both data and electric power, enabling connected devices needing operating power, to obtain their operating power via the USB cable from a host device.